A New Beginning, Part 2
"A New Beginning, Part 2" is the second of the two-part pilot episode of Split. It was originally broadcast on August 26, 2004, on the same day as "A New Beginning, Part 1". After Joe's mysterious attack, the survivors all work together to try and save him. Flashbacks show the events just prior to the crash from the points of view of Charlotte, Samantha and Elliot. Synopsis Flashbacks Samantha and Elliot Before boarding Oceanic Flight 815, Samantha, William and Elliot visited an airport café. William politely asks Samantha to get some napkins, but she refuses, so he goes to get them himself. In his absence, Samantha complains about her relationship with William, but Elliot insists that she has to stay with him or else 'everything falls apart'. When Will returns, he asks what they were talking about, and they deny talking about him. Charlotte Charlotte was sat on the plane when Joe interrupts her to join her. The two sit and chat about how annoying children are, but the conversation upsets Charlotte, so she makes an excuse to leave quickly. As she walks away from Joe, she leaves to the toilet. When she arrives at the toilet, she starts to cry into the mirror, but the turbulence starts to hit the plane, so returns to her seat. On the Island Day 2 A while after the attack, Josh, Charlotte and Alex are on their way back to the crash site. When walking, Charlotte asks Alex what he saw back at the fuselage, he hesitates to say when Josh interrupts them saying that they're nearly back to the crash site. When they arrive, they notice that everyone is missing. Confused, they try to figure out why everyone has gone until they here a groaning from behind some of the wreckage. They investigate and find a injured and dying Joe. Meanwhile, all the rest of the camp are walking far away, deep in the jungle. Anya and Michelle start to talk about who they think it was that attacked Joe. Anya suggests that it may have been another survivor, but Michelle says no. When Anya asks who it was then because they're on a deserted island, Michelle replies by saying "Are we?". Darien and James introduce themselves to each other soon after and they wonder what they will do next. Seconds later, Elliot notices Samantha is missing. He runs in the middle of the group and asks if anybody had seen her; but nobody knows where she is. When everyone starts to get worried, they all start to call out for her. Meanwhile, Josh, Charlotte and Alex are still watching over Joe. Josh and Charlotte decide that Elliot is the best person to help Joe, when they argue about whether the camp was the one who hit Elliot, Samantha approaches them and tells them that they didn't. Samantha then takes Josh and Charlotte to Elliot as she knows where he is. The three then go, leaving Alex with Joe. When running, they eventually run into Elliot and the others who were running in the opposite direction. After catching up, the group all then get together and go back to the crash site to help Joe. However, while Alex is watching over Joe, Thomas and Steven are hidden in the bushes. Whispers start to surround Joe and Alex and he begins to get scared. They're then attacked. Production notes *This is the second episode in which all the main characters in appear. *Olivia and Thomas do not appear in this episode and are not credited. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Charlotte-centric Category:Samantha-centric Category:Elliot-centric Category:Episodes